1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable wrench and, in particular, to an adjustable wrench for quickly turning an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,384 shows an adjustable wrench for quickly turning an object. The adjustable wrench includes a main body, a slide block, a movable jaw and a grip. The main body includes a jaw section and a hollow section. The slide block and the movable jaw are disposed in the hollow section. The grip is pivotally connected with the hollow section. A movable retaining block is disposed on one side of the top end of the grip and is opposite to a leaning section of the slide block. The retaining block can be switched. When the grip is wrenched in different directions, the retaining block abuts against and pushes the leaning section of the slide block to move the movable jaw toward the jaw section of the main body for clamping and wrenching a work piece. When the retaining block does not abut against the leaning section, turning the grip with respect to the work piece would cause the work piece to shift the slide block and the movable jaw and to make the main body idle. However, the adjustable wrench is not suitable to a high-torque wrenching operation, as the retaining block, which should be prevented from moving, is liable to move relative to the slide block, and as a detent ball, which is biased by a spring, is liable to disengage from a recessed section of the grip.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.